waterloo road joins facebook
by MidnightCalifornia
Summary: waterloo road has facebook please read featuring my characters, Lillie, Lucy and Aaron Byrne set in series 8.
1. Chapter 1

Waterloo roads got Facebook

Starting this fic! From the beginning of waterloo road series 8. Review please oh and I am including Lillie:) My character from waterloo road fanfiction secret's and lies and Lucy too! plus all of the teachers have facebook it's a funny one...

8x1 8:30am

Waterloo road changed their location to Greenock Scottland

Scout Allen updated her status via blackberry. Ugh back to school, gonna be a depressing day without Denzil ;'( xxx RIP

Phoenix Taylor commented on Jodie Allens Status: I know but you still got me.. as a friend I mean

Scout Allen replied: That's even worse jk Lol xxx

Harley Taylor and 4 others like this

Lillie Byrne updated her status

Back at school so quick it felt like a long recovery...

Scout Allen commented Glad your okay babez xxx

Sian Diamond likes this.

8:35pm

Sian was in her classroom her laptop was logged onto facebook as there were no students in their and school hadn't started

Sian Diamond updated her status.

Really excited to start the new term, fresh start :) Glad that my daughter is okay.

Tom Clarkson, Michael Byrne and Lorraine Donnogen like this.

Tom Clarkson commented At the expense of Denzil though... :(

Sian Diamond commented on her states I'm sure he would want this to work for all of us

Tom Clarkson replied Yes. but just making a point.

Meanwhile Michael was on facebook in his office after the assembally 9:45am

Michael Byrne updated his status Excited for the new term and ready for this meating with Sian Diamond, Lorraine Donnogen and Tom Clarkson and I really do hope the daughter does NOT give me more grief.

Sian recieved the notification in a science lesson she was teaching Lillie's class. Her phone went off a bing sound for facebook.

"What's that niose?" Rhiannon asked

"Miss you got facebook?" questioned Phoenix

"Oh what's the latest on your newsfeed Mr Byrne sending you loooove letters?!" Scout teased

"Please..." Lillie laughed

"Just get back to work guys" Sian shouted

Sian Diamond comented on Michael Byrne's status.

Michael get back to work you naughty boy ;) she smirked as she typed

Michael replied almost instantly. 'Sian I thought you were teaching? You get back to work or I may have to pull you in for a telling off ;D'

Sian Diamond likes this

9:55am Lorraine and Tom were reading this in the staffroom together on Tom's classroom they were shocked.

'You two! are so naughty.. worse than your daughter' Tom typed. Lorraine logged on her account on her iphone

'Wait I think that's impossible' Lorraine typed

Lillie got out her phone and read the post she repled to Lorraine

'Says the one who used to cause Haveock at her school.. and Tom's right, they are worse than me NO FACEBOOK IN CLASS! using my daddy's words see ;)'

Lorraine typed :O

Jez Diamond saw this post on his news feed across the country and commented

'You two make me sick, Sian, Michael. Technically she is still my wife' Madi Diamond likes this.

'Not for much longer.!' Lillie repled

'Stay out off this little girl' Jez replied too her, Maddi Diamond likes this.

'Nothing to do with you mate...Sian is with me now. Build a bridge and get over it. BTW she is working with me and we share a house and we have a daughter.  
Michael Typed

'That is the most old fashioned expression I have ever heard in my life :/' Lillie replied

'Urm.. this confrontation is a little awkward. can we please not do this in front of Lillie...' Sian replied

'It has to be done someday' Maddi Diamond joined the chat on Michael's status.

'Too right get back to work Mr Byrne' Jez typed

'What do you do now.. oh right bin man I recognised you in the street oh wait that was the bin easy mistake' Michael replied

'Pack it in you two!' Sian typed and looked at Lillie across the classroom instead of telling her to get off her phone.

Lorraine Donnogen Typed 'I'm paying your wages get back to work now everybody just agree to log off facebook and delete this embarrassing walpost'

Tom Clarkson replied 'Agreed'

Lillie Byrne typed '... ...'

This post was deleted by Michael Byrne at 10:05 am

Sian Diamond, Lorraine Donnogen, Michael Byrne and Tom Clarkson have logged out off facebook.

Lillie Byrne and Imogen Stewert are now friends and 6 others.  
Rhiannon Salt Gus Handcock Connor Mulgrew Jade Flemming Drew Willis Lula Tsibi

12:55pm

After Lillie had pulled the prank in the canteen she was in the common room free period. Everybody was talking about after Lillie left the canteen Drew with a knife in the canteen threatening everybody.

Lillie Byrne updated her status.

'Classic Mamentoes in coke now to meet my boy Barry Barry'

Barry replied 'Looking forward to it babe. xxx' he smirked

3:45pm

Lillie Byrne updated her status

'Back outside my daddy's office woops xxx' Scout Allen, Imogen Stewert and Barry Barry like this

Barry Barry and Imogen Stewert are now friends.

Lucy Byrne changed her location to Greenknock Scottland.


	2. Chapter 2

Waterloo road joins facebook chapter 2

I need more reviews!

One week later.

8:00 am

Lucy Byrne changed her school to Waterloo road Scottland. Harley Taylor and Lula Tusibi like this.

8:30 AM

Barry Barry updated his status: Walking to school with my girl Lillie Byrne sadley I have to leave her :'( xxx

Lillie Byrne commented on Barry Barry's status Awww babez I'll miss you too xxx

Around 15 minutes later

Lillie Byrne updated her status. Party tonight anybody intersted? What about the Newbees to the gang Connor Mulgrew and Imogen Stewert xxx

Scout Allen commented Oooo with your new boyfriend xxx

Lillie Byrne replied oh yeees it's one heck of a night.

Scout Allen: I'm sooo in and so is Phoenix Phoenix Taylor likes this

Imogen Stewert commented on Lillie Byrne's status Yes me and Connor are totally in.

Lucy Byrne commented: Does dad know about this?

Lillie Byrne: Dad doesn't need to keep your gob shut

Lucy Byrne: I charge more for my silence...

the year 13s had First Period with English with Mr Budgen Gus Handcock updated his status.

Sat in English with Mr Budgen Boring please kill me now :/

Josh Stevenson commented on Gus Handcock's status I've been putting up for it for 3yrs M8 :/

Gus Commented on his status: Harsh!

"As I am teaching you, I believe it is against the school rules to be on your phone in lesson now on my desk now!" Mr Budgen said after he discovered Gus on his phone.

"It's only facebook sir you should join" Gus said and the class started laughing

"His phone is as probably as old as he is" Josh said and the class laughed

"I'll prove you all wrong" Mr Budgen said and later on that day during his break he signed up for facebook

11:00am

After lunch time Gus was in the common room with Lillie, Imogen, Connor, Scout and Josh.

"Oh my god Budgen got fb!" Lillie laughed

"What let's see?!" Gus said

"He's on my dad's friends list..."

meanwhile Daniel Chalk was on facebook in his class, along with Grantly and Michael.

Daniel Chalk and Grantly Budgen are now friends. Grantly is now friends with 10 others

Michael Byrne Christine Mulgrew Sian Diamond Audry Mcfall Tom Clarkson Lorraine Donnogen Janneese Bryant Maggie Croft Nikki Boston Jeremy Diamond

Michael Byrne commented on this walpost:

Is there a dislike buton :D

Grantly Budgen: I wish then I could use thhhhaaat ooooonnnn2222 : - zzzzz

Michael Byrne commented What's with the millions of letter's? I thought you were an English teacher?

Grandtly Budgen: I ussssed tooooo tge k..e..ys

Michael Byrne: Clearly...

12:00pm

Lillie Byrne updated her status. I wish my parents would actually agree to something for once...

Scout Allen commented: Like that would happen.. .. ..  
Michael Byrne and Sian Diamond like this.

Imogen Stewert updated her status: Can't wait for 23rd March 2012 Justin Bieber baby with the best friends Lillie Byrne and Scout Allen:D

Michael Byrne commented When did I agree to this...And isn't that a schoolday

Lillie Byrne: Here we go again...

Scout Allen: Sir it's a saturday!

Imogen stewert: DMY!  
Lillie Byrne likes this

Scout Allen: Your on facebook in school! Naughty!

Michael Byrne: Free lesson :P What does DMY mean?  
Imogen Stewert likes this

Lillie Byrne: Please don't act cool it's embarrasssing! and something you will never know you would not understand...  
Sian Diamond likes this

Michael Byrne: ... ...

Sian Diamond commented on Lillie Byrne's Status: Speachless for once in his life hey lil?

Lillie Byrne: FINALLY!

Sian Diamond: Where R u?

Lillie Byrne: urm...

1:30pm

Scout Allen tagged Lillie Byrne in a wallpost.

Where R u Babez? Denz's memorial soon and we need ya xxx

Lillie replied: Stuck in the dad's office again b there soon xxx

Scout Allen: Again?! :O Lillie Byrne likes this.

Phoenix Taylor commented on this wallpost: What for this time?!

Lillie Byrne: Truanting Lol!

Lucy Byrne updated her status: In the cooler.. Sian is such a biaatch! Dad doesn't even care...

Sian Diamond updated her status in class: Why am I always put in an awkward possition.

Tom Clarkson commented on Sian Diamond's Status: you always choose awkward men LOL! ;)  
Lorraine Donnogen likes this comment.

Sian Diamond commented: I agree with you...

Lorraine Donnogen: Inbox me!

Lorraine Donnogen - Sian Diamond (FB Chat)

Lorraine: 'What's up babe? xxx'

Sian: Lucy giving me a hard time...

Lorraine: Aaaah! just ignore her what harm can a kid do eh?

Sian: True..wish there was some way off getting through to her..

Lorraine: Owww she'll come round...

3:30pm

Barry Barry and Michael Byrne are now friends.

Lillie saw this in class and her eyes widdened

Lillie Byrne commented on Barry Barry's wallpost:  
Since when?! :O

Barry Barry: I looked on your newsfeed and saw your dad had facebook lol :P

Lillie Byrne: Oh god.. this can't be good.

Michael Byrne updated his status:  
Daughters never have them...  
Sian Diamond, Jeremy Diamond and Tom Clarkson like this

Lillie Byrne commented on Michael Byrne's Status:  
Dad why did you accept my boyfriends friend request?!

Michael Byrne: So I can keep an eye on you!

Lucy Byrne commented on Michael Byrne's status: what do you mean never have daughters.  
Lillie Byrne likes this

Michael Byrne: You two playing me up all the time.

Sian Diamond: Oh the joy of parenthood

Lillie Byrne: You've only been doing it for a year!  
Lucy Byrne likes this.

4:00PM

Barry Barry updated his status:  
SCHOOL'S OUT FOR THE WEEKEND THIS WEEKENDS GONNA BE AMAZING WITH MY GIRL LILLIE BYRNE XXX

Lillie Byrne commented: Oh yes! Just you wait you bad boy ;) xxx

That night Lillie was round Barry's...


	3. Chapter 3

Waterloo road joins facebook chapter 3

8:30am Lucy Byrne has updated her status.  
Glad i've got nothing to worry about now I've told my dad;)

Harley Taylor and Lula Tusibi like this

Lucy Byrne and Zach Diamond are now friends

8:35am

Lillie Byrne updated her status

Monday mornings such a drag awsome weekend though :P xxx Barry Barry likes your status.

10:00am

Lillie Byrne to Connor Mulgrew

WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? PUT THE ARTICLE UP ABOUT MY DAD!  
Imogen Stewert likes this

Connor Mulgrew commented on his wallpost: Oh I didn't they thought I did but I haven't honest.

Lillie Byrne: Yeah right

Michael Byrne updated his status: When the past comes back to bite you, that's happened alot latley.

Sian Diamond commented on Michael Byrne's status: Your own fault Lillie Byrne likes this status

Imogen Stewert updated her status: In the cooler for starting a food fight wooops.

Rhiannon Salt commented on Imogen Stewert's status. Yeah your a knob, real mature NOT!

Lillie Byrne commented on Imogen Stewerts status: Fuck you Rhiannon you'd probably eat the food of the floor.  
Scout Allen Likes this

Rhiannon Salt blocked Lillie Byrne.

Harley Taylor updated his status: Just had the most joke English Lesson with the lovely Lucy Byrne and Lula Tusibi

Lula Tusibi commented on his status Lucy putting the paperwork out the window! So funny.


	4. Chapter 4

Waterloo road Joins facebook chapter 4

Sorry it's been a while but, how would you like the first chapter of the sequal from secret's and lies called heartbreaker before christmas let me know what you think?

This is based on the chapter 35 & 36 of secret's and lies.

5:00pm

Sian Diamond updated her status to: Having some time alone with Michael:) No disruptions! Miss Byrne...

Lorraine Donogen commented on Sian Diamonds status: We really don't wanna know how you do the dirty Sian...

Michael Byrne commented on Sian Diamonds Status: You really had to put this on facebook?

6:00PM

Lillie Byrne updated her status: Just got home an hour ago and saw my parent's making out ewww

Sian Diamond commented on Lillie Byrne's Status: We did warn you earlier if you read my status before returning home?

Lillie Byrne: Duhhh I didn't even know and whatever you know you shouldn't be doing that!

6:30pm

Madi Diamond changed her location to Greenknock Scottland.

Josh Stevenson commented on this wallpost: Come and visit me! Like right now.

Madi Diamond commented on her wallpost: I can't I'll see you tomorrow got stuff to sort out:) xxx

7:00pm

Madi Diamond updated her status: Living in the school house, as Sian is living with Byrne I would not live with the headteacher thankyou.

Lillie Byrne commented on Madi Diamond's Status: I'm glad your not too, and Sian is my mum not yours.

Madi Diamond commented on her status: Just shut up Byrne..

Lillie Byrne: Ooh it's gonna be fun having you back... NOT!

Lucy Byrne updated her status: Trying to explain the whole of the pretty little liars plot to my dad and then he just looks at you like your speaking a foriegn language or something.

Lillie Byrne commented on Lucy Byrne's Status: Pretty little liars! I love that show and believe me I explained it to dad too, but he doesn't get it...  
who's your faviourite character mines Hanna

Lucy Byrne: I loove Aria, and Ezra but I like the sexy cop Wilden too even though he's one off the baddies...

Lillie Byrne: Mee too!

chapter 36 10am FB MESSENGER

Tom Clarkson to Jeremy Diamond: It's great to see Madi back here Jez but do you know she's here?

Jez Diamond to Tom Clarkson: I had no idea but I would of been against it she had an arguement with her mother, please tell me she is not living with Michael and Sian?

Tom Clarkson: No she's at the school house with Maggie and Grantley, but she did turn up at Michael's house as Sian was there but he sent her to live in the school house, you should come up and see her.

Jez Diamond: Thanks but I'm very busy at the moment, with my new job as a basketball coatch, but maybe in a few months.

Maddi Diamond updated her status: Met some great new people. Waterloo road has changed so much...

Imogen Stewert, Gus Handcok and Connor Mulgrew like this status.

11am

Lillie Byrne updated her status: Somewhat it's not good to be back at school...

Imogen Stewert commented on Lillie Byrne's Status: At least you can see us all, instead of being a looner at home ;P

Lucy Byrne updated her status: Classic... shower prank... with Lillie Byrne. Lillie Byrne likes this status.

Lorraine Donnogen commented on Lucy Byrne's status: What are you talking about?

Lillie Byrne commented on Lucy Byrne's status: Nothing! ;)

Lorraine Donnogen: ... ...If your up to something...


End file.
